


Sealed With a Kiss

by celtic7irish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Forced Marriage, Crack, M/M, Tony just wants information, Von Doom wants Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: “Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband.  You may now kiss the bride,” the minister proclaimed, looking smug.  Von Doom reached for his helmet, and the countdown timer in Tony’s suit hit zero.





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo 2018 Square A2: Image > Steve Rogers Kissing Natasha Stark (wedding) - from Avengers Earth 3490
> 
>  
> 
> Quick Note: So I messed this up a bit. I did not realize that the Iron Man in the image was Natasha Stark, a female version. So I wrote this with Tony and Steve as the main couple, but was told it was okay to submit for the Bingo. Just in case anybody was expecting Natasha Stark in this fic. Sorry!

“Do you, Victor Von Doom, take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  The minister was a short, bent-over old man with a creaky voice and gnarled fingers, about as cliche as could be.  Iron Man wondered where in Latveria he’d been dug up from.

“Doom does,” Victor said somberly, and Tony made a face behind his mask.  Who even talked about themselves in the third person anymore?  B-Rate villains, that’s who.  And he’d have said as much, if he could speak at all, but whatever that wizard of Doom’s had hit him with, it had effectively rendered him speechless, and nearly immobile.

“And do you, Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

_ No, I damn well do not! _ Tony thought hard at the minister, wishing he could stamp his foot.  Or hit Von Doom with a repulsor blast.  That would probably be just as effective.  But as it was, he couldn’t even shake his head.

“He does,” Von Doom answered for him, and Tony rolled his eyes, the only movement allowed to him.  Was this guy serious?

He glanced at the timer in the bottom corner of his HUD, which was counting down the minutes until the other Avengers arrived.  Tony had been hoping to be out of here by now, but the information he’d been sent in to retrieve had taken longer than expected, and he’d been ambushed.  Not even Iron Man could fight off a horde of doombots intent on a single target.

And now he was standing in what was obviously Von Doom’s throne room, mute and locked inside his armor, which he was pretty sure one of Doom’s subjects had attached a veil to.  As soon as he had the opportunity, Tony was going to burn Doom’s castle to the ground, simply because he could.  And not even Captain America’s Disapproving Face ™ was going to stop him.  Tony was a pain in the ass on his best behavior, and this?  This was not him on his best behavior.

“Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband.  You may now kiss the bride,” the minister proclaimed, looking smug.  Von Doom reached for his helmet, and the countdown timer in Tony’s suit hit zero.  There was an angry roar from outside the throne room, and the doors burst open under the wrath of an angry Hulk.  The throne room erupted into chaos, the attendees fleeing in every direction - the Latverian people hadn’t signed up to take on the Avengers - and Doom’s voice ringing across the chamber as he ordered the Doombots standing guard to stall Tony’s team.

“Bring him!” Doom snapped, gesturing impatiently towards Tony.  A cluster of Doombots grabbed onto the suit, lifting it up and bearing Iron Man away from the battle.   _ Oh, come on! _ Tony groused internally, grumbling to himself.  Then he paused, realizing that he was actually making noise.  Oh, good, it looked like whatever Doom’s wizard had hit him with was finally wearing off.  He tried to issue a verbal command to the suit, but all that came out was a whisper of sound, not even enough to make a complete word, and Tony resigned himself to waiting it out.  At least it  _ was _ wearing off, which was promising.  Now, if he could just manage to break away before Doom chained him to the bed or something equally nauseating, he’d be much better off.

“Doom does not like surprises!” the dictator told him, and Tony just glared at him.  It served him right for kidnapping an Avenger.  Nevermind that Tony had been the one to invade his country first.  What he really wanted to know, though, was why Doom had decided that marrying him was preferable to throwing him in the dungeons or something.  “The Iron Man will be mine!  He will aid Doom in expanding Doom’s borders.  Doom will be unstoppable!”

There was a shout from behind them, and Doom turned the corner with his burden just as a familiar shield slammed into the far wall.  “Iron Man!” Captain America called through the coms.  “Status report.”

Tony rolled his eyes.  He still couldn’t talk, even if he wanted to answer.  But there might be another option.  Testing his movement, Tony’s lips curled upwards.  He had limited movement, but if whoever had paralyzed him was nearby, he’d probably lose what little bit he did have after this, but he was really tired of being damseled.

Curling his wrist up, Tony fired a repulsor blast down the hallway, the beam scattering Doombots in its wake.  Suddenly only held by half as many of Doom’s mechanical minions, the Iron Man armor tipped.  Captain America’s shield took out another handful on his other side, and Tony collapsed rather unceremoniously to the floor.   _ Ow _ , he whined, trying to climb to his feet without much success.   _ That’s it.  Top of my list, neurolinking _ .  He needed to be able to use the suit even if he was paralyzed and mute, because this was just ridiculous.

Testing his voice again, Tony managed to grit out, “Lock down.”  He ignored the way the words made his throat feel like he was swallowing glass, just grateful to have some measure of security as the suit locked him in with a low hissing noise.  Doom would have to tear the suit apart to get to him out.

Steve was next to him now, kneeling down and gripping an armored shoulder.  “Stark?” he asked.

“Fine, Cap,” Tony managed.  “It’s wearing off.”  Steve frowned, obviously reluctant to take Tony’s word for it, but just then, another battalion of Doombots came zipping around the corner, and Steve was forced to turn and defend the both of them.  Tony helped as best he could, firing repulsor blasts from his position on the floor and grumbling internally the whole time.

An arrow slammed into the ground behind Tony, setting off a mini explosion that sent the armor tumbling, Tony clattering ungracefully across the floor.  Steve had twisted and gotten behind the shield just in time, so he just skidded across the floor.  But both Doom and his Doombots were thrown back by the percussive force of the blast.  A moment later, he felt the force that had been holding him immobile release, and he shoved the armor upright, twisting around and blasting Doom right in the chest.  It didn’t do anything more than push him back a bit - Doom’s protective shielding was too strong for any real damage to be done - but Tony still felt a bit of vindictive joy at the ability to actually  _ push back _ .  

“Okay, who shot the wizard?” he demanded gleefully, blasting the Doombots and providing cover while Steve clambered to his feet and took up a defensive position once more.

“That would be me,” a familiar Brooklyn drawl answered.   Tony grinned.

“Aw, how come you got the wizard?” Clint complained, twisting around the corner and shooting one of the webbing arrows at the Doombots.  Tony had taken a kid from the Parker kid’s book, and Clint had immediately declared the web arrows his favorites.  

“Way to go, Robocop,” Tony grunted, taking to the air so he could go after Doom, who was fleeing further into the fortress, a wall of Doombots between him and the Avengers.  “I don’t suppose you left him alive, did you?”

There was a brief pause.  “Was I supposed to?” Barnes asked hesitantly.

Tony sighed.  “It’s fine,” he told the other man.  “I just really wanted to get in a couple of shots.  I’m married thanks to that asshole,” he grumbled.  And then he was off, shooting down the hall and leaving a bunch of confused teammates behind him.

“Married?” Clint demanded incredulously.

“You married Von Doom?”  That would be Wilson, sounding far too amused for his own good.

“I don’t know if that really counts if it was coerced,” Bruce replied calmly over the comms. 

“Fellas,” Steve said repressively.  “Rescue now, talk later.”  

A chorus of, “Yes, Captain,” answered him.

Tony grinned.  “Brucie Bear! You came, too!” he called back, ignoring Steve’s chastisement.

“Yes, well, the Other Guy makes one hell of a distraction,” Bruce replied wryly.  “We thought he might be needed to bust down the door.”  That confession actually meant more to Tony than just that his best science pal was worried.  It meant that he’d been worried enough that he’d been willing to unleash the Hulk to save Tony if need be.  It was bother flattering and humbling.  Tony’s smile widened and he made a big smacking kiss noise through the comms, to a chorus of ‘Ew’ and ‘Gross!’ coming from the others.

“It is comforting, is it not, to see our comrades so close?” Thor laughed.  Over the comms, Tony could hear the rumble of thunder, and he realized that Thor must’ve been left outside, probably to take care of  any Doombots that were sent to capture the Quinjet.

Tony turned a corner and nearly crashed into Doctor Doom, who was waiting for him.  “I knew that you would not be parted from me,” Doom said, and Tony pulled back, raising both his hands in a clear threat.

“Yeah, I called dibs on villain ass-kicking today,” he drawled.  “Also, I’m insisting upon a divorce due to irreconcilable differences.”  He shot both of his repulsors, which evaporated against Doom’s shielding.  Chest repulsor next, which pushed Doom back a couple of feet.

Tony was ready to end this.  “J, code Kilo-India-Charlie-Kilo-Alfa-Sierra-Sierra-Three-Two-One,” he ordered gleefully, giving the AI the passcode to release the safeties on his entire arsenal.  Most of the time, the Iron Man armor only needed the repulsors and maybe a couple of shoulder rockets.  But Tony had learned from experience that the biggest, baddest enemies were the ones that you never saw coming.

_ “All weapons systems engaged,” _ Jarvis told him.   _ “And might I say, sir, marriage is a good look on you.” _

“Thanks, J,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.  “But I’m pretty sure Doctor Von Doom would make a shitty stepdad.”

_ “Agreed, sir,” _ J answered as the suit whined, boosting its power.   _ “However, that does not make my statement any less true.” _  In the corner of his HUD, a display popped up, showing the energy draw and power output of Tony’s most recent weapon.   _ “Sir, I must warn you that the Mark Sixty-Three will only have enough power for one attempt.  Should you miss-”  _

Tony cut him off.  “Then make sure I don’t miss,” he ordered shortly.  One the screen, the output reached 100%, and Steve turned the corner.  “Stay back, Cap!” Tony called, and to his surprise, Steve did.  The blonde glanced at Tony, then threw his shield, letting it ricochet off the wall and straight for Von Doom, who turned to meet it.

“Now, J!” Tony ordered, and a brilliant green light burst from the Chest RT, hitting Von Doom’s shield and smashing right through it, sending the Latverian dictator flying into the far wall, where he crumpled to the floor, unconscious and unprotected.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one left vulnerable by the attack.  As the Doombots powered down or collapsed around them, unable to continue attacking without Doom to give them orders, Tony’s suit dropped to two percent, and he dropped out of the air, the suit prioritizing the life support functions over flight capabilities.

Before he could hit the ground, he was caught, and Tony stared up surprised at his rescuer.  The faceplate popped up, and Tony grinned.  “Hey there, Cap!” he greeted.

“Hey yourself,” Steve answered back, still holding him.  He grinned, his eyes flicking up.  “Do you know you’re wearing a veil?” he asked, laughter in his voice.

“Of course I am!” Tony sniffed, mock-affronted.  “I’ve just been married, didn’t you hear?  Although,” he added coyly, tipping his head and batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly at the other man, “the ceremony didn’t finish.  Nobody’s kissed the bride.”  He curved his lips into a pout, making his eyes big and pleading.

Steve huffed a laugh, his forehead dropping to press against Tony’s. “Is that so?” he rumbled.  “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”   
  


Heedless of the Doombots scattered all around them, or of their teammates moving in and capturing Von Doom, Steve tipped his face just enough to press a warm, chaste kiss to Tony’s mouth, which Tony accepted with a happy, eager sound.

_ “Congratulations, sir, _ ” Jarvis said dryly.  “ _ You have successfully acquired both the data and the attentions of Captain Rogers.” _

Tony grinned, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to answer his sassy AI.  “Yep.  I’m the best,” he agreed.

_ “Undoubtedly.” _


End file.
